


What the Light Brings

by feministdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dogs, Family, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Hanukkah, Happy Ending, Holidays, Jewish Castiel, Jewish Holidays, Judaism, M/M, Meeting the Family, Religion, Romance, happiness, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministdean/pseuds/feministdean
Summary: When Dean finds out Castiel is Jewish, it plays a small role in their relationship until December rolls around. Castiel invites him to meet his family on Hanukkah and, as an atheist with little knowledge of Judaism, he's filled with hesitation. Finally, when Dean agrees to go and meet Castiel's family for the holiday, the night turns out to be much more than he expected.





	What the Light Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This fic is coming from personal experiences and may be different than others. I'm not trying to speak for every Jewish person or their experiences with Hanukkah. Anyway, I hope you like this fluffy holiday fic. I loved writing it.

Dean considered himself an atheist and, at best, an agnostic when things became hard. But that was all before he fell in love with Castiel.

They met at Hungry Brain in Roscoe Village on a humid Friday night in the middle of July. The bar was crowded, like always, and a local indie band’s music played overhead.

Dean easily remembered the combination of the light blue button-down shirt and yellow shorts that the other man wore. Castiel looked so preppy. It was the cutest thing. Maybe it was because they seemed like complete opposites, Dean wore his favorite plaid shirt and jeans, but Dean needed to talk to him.

Finally, after two beers and Charlie’s encouragement, Dean walked away from the bar and to Castiel, clearing his throat to break the conversation the man was having with someone.

Although Castiel’s radiant blue eyes and contrasting dark hair sent a flurry of nerves through Dean because, wow, he was even more attractive up close, he still told Castiel a joke and a relieved smile formed on his lips when the other man laughed. It was only the beginning of the two.

The start of their relationship was similar to the ones Dean had before. They went out to bars, tried new restaurants around the city, and visited numerous art museums. After the fifth date, Dean learned Castiel’s favorite artists and art movements while they drank at a bar in Humboldt Park. It was also the date that Castiel took Dean home.

Through tipsy headspaces and clear desires, Castiel led Dean to his bedroom as he unbuttoned Dean’s plaid red shirt and pressed desperate kisses to his lips.

“Dean,” Castiel’s mouth was pressed against Dean’s ear and his voice was low. “I want you so much. I can’t wait to do all these things to you.”

A moan slipped out of Dean when Castiel lightly bit his ear. “Oh my god.”

“Shh,” Castiel kissed Dean again as they stopped at the end of the hallway then pushed his bedroom door open. “Come on.”

Maybe Dean should have paid more attention earlier. The first few times he slept over at Castiel’s, he noticed the various religious books above the shelf that held poetry and classic fiction novels. When he saw _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , one of his favorites, he promptly shifted his focus to ask Castiel his opinion on it.

Dean never questioned why Castiel requested to leave off the bacon on some dishes when they ate out or why he was busy on Friday nights or Saturday mornings. It was why he supposed he needed a bigger sign and was thankful that the end of September gave it to him.

“So, I was thinking we could go to House of Blues Wednesday night?” Dean looked from the pan of stir fry he was cooking to the living room where Castiel was in the middle of choosing a movie for them to watch on Netflix. “A Led Zeppelin cover band is playing and apparently they’re amazing.”

Castiel glanced from the television to Dean as he held the remote with a frown. “I can’t. I’ll be busy that night.”

“Busy?” Dean’s brows quirked a little as he smiled. “What could be more important than Zeppelin?”

Castiel returned the smile and replied without missing a beat. “Rosh Hashanah.”

“Oh,” Dean said. “Alright. I’ll see if Benny can go.”

The answer seemed sufficient to Castiel because his eyes traveled to the television again. “Do you want to watch _Stranger Things_? We have two episodes left and the new season comes out in three days, remember?”

While the holiday wasn’t brought up again, it left a poor taste in Dean’s mouth. Of course, it wasn’t because of the holiday itself but because it took him so long to realize that Castiel was Jewish. All of the little things that he noticed around Castiel’s apartment and his usual booked schedule on Fridays and Saturdays made sense now.

Dean wondered if Castiel actively avoided telling him or if it just never came up until now. Also, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the new revelation. Growing up in Kansas wasn’t the pinnacle of diversity and because of it, he barely knew anything other than the handful of Christian teachings he remembered.

If he only remembered some Christian teachings from Sunday school and the Protestant churches he attended with family, he knew next to nothing about Judaism.

Due to his realized ignorance, Dean spent the Wednesday afternoon before the concert googling about Rosh Hashanah. The search led him down a rabbit hole that he continued through the week and into the weekend. It took over much of his time that he was pleasantly surprised when Castiel texted him Sunday evening inviting him to go out for pizza.

After he sent a quick acceptance text, Dean slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and wallet, then headed to their favorite pizza joint. It was where Castiel gave his big announcement and Dean tried something new.

“So,” Castiel began, swallowing a piece of his mushroom pizza and setting it down on the paper plate. “All of those interviews I was talking about for weeks were to fill mid-level exhibit designer positions. Anyway, today I got the call and learned I got a position at The Field Museum!”

Dean lifted his glass without a second thought. “L’chaim!”

Castiel’s brows furrowed for a moment before a small smile grew. “Mazel tov.”

“Oh,” Dean asked as he sat his glass down. “Did I say the wrong thing?”

“Well, l’chaim is usually for a toast while mazel tov means good luck but it’s usually used as a combination of congratulations and continued wish for success.” Castiel grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table, wiping the grease off his hands. “Why are you asking about it?”

“Curious,” Dean shrugged. “I know next to nothing about Judaism and, you know, you’re Jewish, so.” he continued when Castiel’s brows came together again. “I mean, you gotta realize. I’m from Kansas and it’s not really the pinnacle of diversity.”

“And now you’re here in Chicago dating a Jewish city boy.” Castiel’s small smile grew again as he leaned in. “How scandalous.”

Dean laughed then took a bite of his pepperoni pizza slice. “You wouldn’t believe.”

The idea of religion always seemed foreign to Dean. He couldn’t wrap his head around the concept of a powerful God up above or angels that protected humans on earth.

Besides, if those things were true, among everything else in the Bible, then there wouldn’t be constant suffering around the world. God would have cared to do something already or maybe it was evidence that He didn’t care at all.

Regardless, he didn’t tell Castiel any of this. Through all the mumbled prayers he heard Castiel say under his breath and dietary restrictions, it was evident that the other man didn’t feel the same. Dean tried to understand, to learn about his beliefs, but there was so much.

Due to this, he stayed out of it and let Castiel be. It worked for a while and they fell into the same normalcy they had at the beginning of their relationship. Dean hadn’t thought about it until colorful lights began getting hung up around the city while Christmas music started playing in the majority of department stores.

“So,” Castiel began, their hands intertwined together as they walked down the sidewalk. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna do for Christmas?”

Dean turned to Castiel, taking in the white flurries in his dark hair. “I was planning on going to Sam’s. Apparently, he and Jess are getting a real tree this year.”

Castiel nodded. “And you don’t have any plans before that?”

“Nope,” Dean said. “Do you?”

“Well, I’m heading to my parents' for Hanukkah,” Castiel cleared his throat. “And I was hoping you’d join me.”

“Oh.” Dean regretted the word the moment it came out of his mouth. He watched Castiel’s eyes widen for a moment as his mouth opened. Dean continued before Castiel had time to back-track. “I’d love to.”

While Castiel’s shoulders relaxed, Dean still noticed the hesitation in his eyes. “Really? You don’t have to. I know you’re not… religious and I wouldn’t want to pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I want to come, Cas,” Dean said, squeezing Castiel’s hand. “I’ve never experienced Hanukkah before. It’ll be fun.”

A small smile spread across Castiel’s lips. “Yeah, my mom’s latkes are great. They are basically glorified hash browns but they’re still so good. Also, my brother is bringing donuts.”

“Yeah?” Dean said. “Sounds like my kind of holiday.”

The comment seemed to relax Castiel as he eased back into Dean’s touch. They spoke about meeting each other’s families in the near future before, after several months of dating it seemed like time, but hadn’t found time to make a solidified date.

Now, with the holidays approaching, it seemed like a good time. Dean just wished the worrying thought of meeting Castiel’s family wasn’t so prominent in his mind. It stayed until he arrived at Castiel’s the day of with a bottle of red wine.

“Wow,” Castiel said as he opened his apartment door to let Dean in. “You look really cute.”

Dean glanced down at his dark button-down, red tie, and beige sweater. It was a similar outfit he wore on other holidays, especially when Bobby and Karen hosted, and Sam assured that it would be appropriate for the occasion. He glanced at Castiel with a sheepish smile as he took off his coat.

“You like it?” Dean asked, draping his coat on the coat rack in the entryway. “I want to look good for your parents.”

Castiel nodded as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “Yeah, you look so good.”

“Yeah?” Dean had seen the same lust in Castiel’s eyes before, countless times, and it never got old. He cleared his throat after he snapped out of his thoughts. “I’ll keep this for another time. When are we going to your parents?”

The question pulled Castiel out of his thoughts as he cleared his throat. “Soon. The Red Line leaves in half an hour.” Dean took a deep breath and nodded. Castiel’s brows furrowed as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “You're nervous.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Castiel’s focus stayed on Dean. “There’s nothing to be worried about. My parents are gonna love you and my brother, Gabriel, will be there. He’s so easy to get along with. It’s gonna be good.”

“I know, I just…” Dean began as he searched anywhere else to look other than at Castiel. “I feel like I’m going in blind. I’ve never experienced this, you know? It’ll be so obvious that I’m the only one that isn’t Jewish and what if your parents have a problem with that?”

“It’s not like we’re Orthodox.” Castiel said. He took a moment to gather his composure and the impulsive words that were on the tip of his tongue. “I get that your nervous. I’ll feel the same when I meet your family but really, it’ll be fine. They won’t judge you because you don’t know the prayers and the only thing you have to worry about is opening up a debate on religion. They all love that sort of thing.”

“So, I shouldn’t tell them I’m an atheist?”

Castiel smiled softly. “I mean, if you’re up for the debate.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I think I’ll stay with the donuts and latkes.”

The hour-long train ride from Humboldt Park to Skokie gave Dean time to mull over the possibilities of what meeting Castiel’s family would be like and to listen to Castiel’s run-down of what the night would be. He wished it helped. Dean was glad when Castiel shifted focus and started talking about lighter topics.

“So,” Dean said as they got off the bus when they arrived in Skokie. “This is where you grew up?”

Castiel took in the cloudy sky and snow on the ground then turned to Dean with a smile. “Well, not at the bus stop. But yes. This is my hometown. It’s only a five-minute walk from here.”

“Great,” Dean mumbled under his breath then took Castiel’s hand. “I’m fine, promise. Tell me your favorite memories growing up here.”

The question launched Castiel into a long story of all the parks he and siblings, two sisters and one brother, spent time in growing up. Apparently, Harms Woods was Castiel’s favorite and he needed to take Dean. He liked listening to Castiel go on about Skokie because he obviously had fond memories of it. It took his mind off his nerves as they walked through the neighborhood and reached his childhood home.

Dean took in the white house with its black shutters and red door. “It looks homey.”

Castiel hummed in agreement as they walked to the front door and he squeezed Dean’s hand before he knocked. The sound of a dog’s bark immediately began and Castiel turned to Dean. “My parents adopted a Goldendoodle a few months ago. She’s really sweet. Hyper but sweet. She’ll love you.”

“Your parents' dog is the last of my concerns.”

The comment got a smirk out of Castiel and Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand once more before the door opened. The man had dark blond hair and a wry smile.

“Hey, Gabriel,” Castiel said as the man engulfed him in a hug. “I didn’t think you’d already be here.”

“You underestimate me, little bro,” Gabriel said as he let go then looked at Dean. “Besides, I wanted to meet your boyfriend. You haven’t let the folks meet anybody in years. He must be special.”

Dean stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Dean.”

“Gabe, the older and more handsome Novak,” Gabriel said as he shook Dean’s hand and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Have you ever had sufganiyot? I bought a dozen. They’re so good.”

Dean shook his head as Gabriel led them into the house. “Can’t say that I have.”

“They’re just jelly donuts,” Castiel said as Lucy, their Goldendoodle, ran into the entryway to Dean with her tail wagging. “Lucy, sit.” Lucy barked and sat in front of the two as her tail still wagged. Castiel bent down and pet the dog behind the ears. “You have to calm down, baby girl.”

“Dad’s trying to teach her to play dead. It’s hilarious.” Gabriel said. “Do you like dogs, Dean? I’m more of a cat guy myself.”

Dean squatted next to Castiel. “They’re alright. My brother and I never grew up with pets but he’s in the process of adopting a lab.”

Tentatively, Dean put out his hand and let Lucy sniff it before he pet her head. He knew Castiel wanted a pet, regardless of if it was a dog or a cat, and he hoped Castiel would choose a dog. While he wasn’t the biggest fan of pets, considering his cat allergies and aversion to pet hair and slobber, he could get used to it.

“Castiel?” a woman called from the other room. “Is that you?”

Dean’s nerves spiked at the voice and he turned to Castiel as he straightened. He looked at Lucy for another moment before he stood up. Dean took another deep breath as Castiel walked down the hallway and he quickly followed behind.

Castiel looked at Dean and took his hand. “Yeah, mom, it’s me.”

They walked into an empty living room, the television had a football game on, then into the kitchen. Dean quickly took in Castiel’s parents as they faced the stove. There was no turning back now.

The older woman wiped her hands on a hand towel then turned around, smiling when she saw them. “So glad you’re here.” she walked from the stove and hugged Castiel then looked at Dean. “And you must be Dean. I’m Judith. I’m so glad you could join us.”

For some reason, Dean thought a handshake would suffice, but she engulfed him a hug instead. He smiled when she pulled away. “Of course, thank you for inviting me. Cas has told me nothing but good things about you both so it’s a pleasure to finally meet.”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh as Judith returned to the stove. “He is a momma’s boy.”

The older man, presumably Castiel’s father, gave Gabriel a look before he turned to Dean with an outstretched hand. “Hi, I’m Abe.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean said as he shook Abe’s hand, noting the strength of it. He raised the wine bottle in his other hand. “Also, I’m not sure if you drink but happy Hanukkah.”

Abe smiled as he took the wine bottle. “This is great, thank you so much. It’ll pair well with the brisket tonight.”

Judith glanced from the stove to Dean. “Is that alright? Castiel didn’t say anything about food restrictions. I was planning on making the latkes after dinner so we could have them with the sufganiyot.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean said. “I’m completely fine with that. Do you need help with anything?”

“Oh no, Abe and I have everything under control. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes and we’re going to light the menorah about fifteen minutes, alright?” Judith said. “Abe put on a football game. Apparently, the Bears and Colts are playing.”

Dean followed Castiel and Gabriel into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Castiel while Gabriel sat in the hair adjacent to them. He cleared his throat and collected his bearings as he tried to watch the game.

Castiel turned to Dean, leaning toward him to put his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “You’re so charming,” he continued when Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Really, you are. It’s not that bad, is it?”

“Just wait until dinner,” Gabriel interrupted with a smile. “They’re going to interrogate you like the FBI. It’s going to be insane.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel with a short glare. “Why didn’t you bring Kali?”

“She has a late night at work tonight,” Gabriel said. “Besides, I didn’t want anything to disrupt the process. I didn’t have anyone else to help the change the subject when they met Kali. Why should you get it easier?”

Castiel frowned then turned to Dean. “It’ll be fine.”

Dean was still on edge as he watched the football game with Castiel and Gabriel, heightening when Abe called them into the sitting room to light the menorah just after sunset. While he knew Castiel told him that he didn’t have to worry about knowing the prayers, the thought still lingered. He followed Castiel into the front sitting room and took Castiel’s hand.

Abe put one tall white candle in the far right candle holder then the shamash in the middle candle holder before turning to face everyone else. “Hanukkah is a special time─”

“Are you gonna do the speech?” Gabriel asked and Abe’s brows furrowed together. “You’re gonna do the speech.”

“Like I was saying,” Abe said. “Hanukkah is a special time. The holiday is associated with miracles, not only because of the military victory of the Maccabees but because of how a single night supply of oil lasted for eight nights. This miracle let our ancestors replenish their oil supply during the rededication of the holy Temple. It’s amazing. So, without further ado.”

Abe grabbed the lighter on the table next to the menorah and lit the shamash. Dean watched the action, remembering that he read online that the candles were placed from right to left since Hebrew is written in the same direction but are lit the opposite direction. He kept his mouth closed and eyes on the silver menorah as the first prayer began.

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Chanukah._ ”

Castiel let go of Dean’s hand then placed his own on Dean’s lower back as they continued.

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh._ ”

Dean leaned into Castiel’s touch as he listened to the prayer. While he’d heard Castiel pray before, there was something calming hearing Hebrew in his deep voice. Clearly, when he glanced at Castiel and saw his eyes closed, this was meaningful to him.

 _“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v’kiy’manu v’higianu laz’man hazeh._ ”

Castiel took a deep breath then opened his eyes to look at the menorah as Abe lit the far right candle with the shamash. It was silent for a moment and Dean watched as Judith kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

“Okay,” Judith said, breaking the silence. “I need to finish up dinner. Gabriel, come help.”

Abe pocketed the lighter then turned to Castiel and Dean as Gabriel followed Judith out of the room. “You know, Castiel’s mom and I have had this menorah for thirty-five years. We purchased it while we were in Israel before Gabriel was born.”

Dean nodded, looking at the menorah once more then to Abe. “It’s beautiful, sir.”

“It is,” Abe said. “Have you been to Israel?”

“Not yet.”

“Mm,” Abe said. “Judith and I went this summer and it was amazing as always. You’ll have to make the trip if you can.”

“Of course,” Dean said. “It seems great.”

Abe nodded then patted Castiel on the shoulder before he left the room.

Castiel smirked and looked at Dean. “You’re planning to go to Israel now?”

“I mean…” Dean said, returning the smile. “It could be fun.”

Castiel nodded. “Right. We could plan for the summer. But it kind of throws a wrench in our trip to Yellowstone.”

“You’re right,” Dean said. “Maybe another time.”

“Are you having fun? Listening to those prayers wasn’t too bad, right? And I’m sure Gabriel was only joking about my parents interrogating you at dinner.”

While Dean listened to Castiel, he knew his boyfriend was a little more than slightly stressed. His ramblings were almost as common as his impulsivity and snark. It was evident that Castiel wanted him to enjoy the night.

“I’m having a great time.” Dean said as he took Castiel’s hands. “And if your parents want to ask me every question under the sun at dinner then that’s fine by me. What about you? You must be enjoying yourself.”

Castiel smiled softly. “You know I love the holidays.”

“Which is why I don’t want you to spend the night worrying. Come here,” Dean said then pulled Castiel into a short kiss. “Are you alright? Do you want to help your mom in the kitchen?”

“She prefers doing everything herself or she’ll slip into the micromanager.” Castiel said. “Let’s just watch some of the football game.”

Dean nodded then followed Castiel into the living room. The short ten minutes that they watched of the football game was interrupted when Judith announced that dinner was served. Dean walked into the dining room with Castiel and took in the spread of various vegetables, challah, and brisket.

He sat next to Castiel while Judith and Gabriel sat across from them as Abe walked to the table with the bottle of wine Dean brought in his hand. When the man sat it down then went to sit at the head of the table, Castiel grabbed it.

“This looks incredible, Judith.” Dean said while Castiel opened the wine and poured them both a glass. “Cas has told me your brisket is the best.”

Judith smiled then took the wine when Castiel was finished. ‘Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations. The kids love it but I usually just make it for holidays.”

“It’s great, Ma,” Gabriel said once his wine glass was filled. He lifted it when Abe was finished pouring his own glass. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Abe cleared his throat as he stood up with his glass lifted. Dean followed Castiel’s gesture and lifted his own glass before Abe began praying.

“ _Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha’olam borei p’ri hagafen._ ” Abe recited the prayer then drank his glass as everyone drank from their own. He sat it on the table then grabbed the challah when Judith handed it to him. “ _Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha’olam hamotzi lehem min ha’aretz._ ”

Dean watched Abe recite the prayer then sat down to hand the challah to Castiel. When Castiel tore off a piece then gave it to Dean, he followed Castiel and did the same then handed it to Gabriel. He took a bite of the bread and sat back as everyone began filling their plates.

The Novak’s were incredibly in-sync as they passed each dish around the table and Dean admired it. While they carried along short conversations as they filled their plates, Dean joined in. He took some vegetables and brisket then began eating as Gabriel began another topic.

“Since sales are going through the roof, I’m planning on expanding further to other cities in the state,” Gabriel said then turned to Dean. “Have you heard of Splendid Sweets?”

Dean swallowed his bite. “I have, actually. Sometimes Cas brings over candy from there. You’re the owner, right?”

“The one and only. I’m glad Cassie has introduced you to it.” Gabriel said. “It kind of makes up for having to people that my younger brother works at a museum.”

Castiel frowned. “Well, I don't expect any recognition when a design I helped with is displayed at The Field Museum anytime soon.”

“You know I’m proud of you. Hell, Anna has already asked you to design her art gallery for the spring.”

“We are, too, honey,” Judith said then looked at Dean with a smile. “I don’t think Castiel has told us what you do, Dean.”

“I’m a mechanical engineer,” Dean said, resisting the urge to take a sip of his wine. “Mainly, I work with energy conversion so things like wind turbines, fuel cells, and solar energy. I like it. A bit less creative than what Castiel does, though.”

Judith nodded. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m the same way as a midwife. My thinking has always been cut and dry. Abe is the more creative one. He has published so many books on Jewish thought and poetry. Some are upstairs in our office if you want to read some.”

“Of course, there’s so many.” Abe said. “There’s so much to comment on in Judaism.”

Castiel looked from his plate. “And you didn’t hold back on so many issues.”

“But don’t you have some of the books?” Gabriel asked. “I’m sure you talk Dean’s ear off about ‘em. It’s probably like Hebrew School all over again.”  


After a sip, Abe sat down his wine glass. “Where did you go to Hebrew School, Dean?”

“I’m from Lawrence, Kansas.” Dean said. “It’s about an hour drive to Kansas City.”

Judith’s brows furrowed. “It must be a small Jewish community, then.”

For Dean, it was now or never. While he knew that Castiel said his family wouldn’t have a problem with him not being Jewish, he was still skeptical about it. He still remembered the family drama surrounding the fact that his mother’s side was Catholic while his father’s family were all practicing Protestants. Apparently, it almost broke up their marriage.

“I’m actually not Jewish.”

It was quiet for a moment and Dean tried to gauge the room, mainly Castiel’s parents' reactions. They just looked at him. Gabriel broke the silence with a soft whistle.

“Didn’t see this coming.” Gabriel picked up his glass and nodded at Castiel. “Welcome to the gentile club. Never thought you’d join the dark side.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and slid his hand into Dean’s from under the table. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well, it’s news to us.” Abe said. “So, I’m assuming you’re Christian?”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I mean, I only celebrate Christmas and haven’t gone to church in years so… I wouldn’t really consider myself one.”

Judith took a long sip of her wine before she looked at Castiel. “As long as you raise your kids Jewish then it doesn’t matter.”

“I know.” Castiel said. “But it’s a little early to worry about that.”

Dean’s heart rang in his ears as he assessed the situation and Castiel’s agreement to raise his children Jewish. It was news to him and while they were nowhere near ready to talk about marriage and children, it was something he never thought about. He almost wished he hadn’t said anything.

“I just didn’t want anything to be assumed.” Dean ate another forkful of brisket and continued after he swallowed. “This brisket is phenomenal.”

Judith smiled. “Thank you and don’t worry, you’re always welcome here. Besides, it means I can spend the rest of the evening teaching you how to make latkes.”

When Dean took in Judith’s smile and the small one that grew on Abe’s lips, his nerves fell. “I’d love that.”

The rest of dinner switched its focus on lighter topics and consisted of a few long-winded discussions of the current political climate. Dean sat back and watched Castiel go on about various issues he cared about, mostly LGBTQ rights and the environment, and thought it was adorable. He loved to watch Castiel in his element.

After a few glasses of wine, everyone was looser while Dean stayed at one glass. He helped clean up dinner and stayed in the kitchen when Judith announced she was cooking the latkes. Castiel kept by his side, finally getting out a couple kitchen aprons and handing one to Dean.

Dean held the apron in front of himself to read it: _‘HAPPY CHALLAH DAYS’_. He smiled at Castiel as the other man tied a dark green apron around his waist. “Fitting.”

“It is,” Castiel said. “You’re gonna look great it in.”

Judith poured another glass of wine then turned to Castiel and Dean. “Okay, you two lovebirds, are you ready to make some latkes?”

With a quick rundown, Dean learned the recipe was extremely simple. Apparently, all that was needed were grated potatoes, flour, eggs, onion, salt, and olive oil. He washed his hands and helped Judith create latkes, trying not to burn himself on the hot oil.

Castiel stayed at the island counter and nursed another glass of wine as he led the conversation. Dean was grateful for it, especially for Castiel’s high alcohol tolerance and knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about the other man going overboard, and was ready to eat again once they finished.

Gabriel brought over the box of Dunkin Donuts to the table as Judith and Dean followed with the plates of latkes. He grabbed a donut then headed to the kitchen to grab plates for everyone.

“It looks great, Ma,” Gabriel said. “Are we sitting at the kitchen table?”

Judith shook her head. “Let’s sit in the living room. It’s just dessert. We need to give you guys your presents. When do you plan on leaving?”

“The Yellow Line leaves at 8:30.” Castiel said as he carried two spoons, a jar of applesauce, and a container of sour cream. “I’d prefer to leave around eight just to make sure we make it on time.”

Judith checked her watched. “We better start moving then.”

Dean waited until everything was placed on the kitchen table then fixed his plate. He grabbed a donut and a few latkes, listening to Castiel go on about the different taste of an applesauce latke to a sour cream latkes. Finally, he opted to get both while Castiel stuck to sour cream.

“Do you like it?” Castiel said once Dean took their first bite as they sat on the couch.

Dean nodded. “It’s good.”

“Yeah, they are. I’m glad you like them.” Castiel said. “We’ll have to make some later this week.”

“Alright, here are your gifts.” Abe walked into the living room with three bags. He sat one in front of Gabriel, Castiel and Dean then sat next to Judith. “They’re not much.”

Judith chuckled. “But this holiday isn’t even about gifts so be grateful.”

“Got it.” Gabriel said. “Whatever it is, I love it.”

They opened their gifts at the same time. Gabriel was grateful for the new oxfords and Dean thanked them multiple times for the emerald sweater they bought them. Castiel, though, furrowed his brows at his gifts.

“Why did you buy me cookbooks?” Castiel read the titles: _Modern Jewish Cooking: Recipes & Customs for Today's Kitchen_ and _Jerusalem: A Cookbook_. He looked at his parent’s with a huffed laugh. “I don’t cook.”

Judith smiled. “And that’s the problem.”

“We thought these could be a good stepping stone.” Abe said. “We’re just worried about your diet consisting of takeout.”

Dean laughed and put a hand on Castiel’s knee. “Don’t worry. I’ve been cooking meals for us.”

“Yeah, I mean, I bet you’ll probably use these more than me.” Castiel said then looked at his parents. “But thank you for the thought. Maybe I’ll learn how to actually braid challah well.”

“We can only hope.” Judith said. “We’re glad you like it.”

The rest of the evening slowed down after the short gift-giving. They all stayed in the living room with their plates of latkes and sufganiyot while they watched _Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone_. It was peaceful and even with Lucy lying by his feet, Dean was enjoying himself.

Finally, once Castiel began nodding off when the time grew closer to eight, he slowly woke him up to call it a night. Castiel agreed and took their plates to the kitchen while Dean grabbed their coats. Dean stayed in the entryway and watched as Gabriel walked down the hallway with their presents and a wry smile.

“It was so good to meet you.” Gabriel said as he handed the gift bags to Dean. “Considering Castiel is the second most religious one out of us, wait until you meet Hester, I can’t believe you’re not Jewish. Thought that was one of Castiel’s dealbreakers. You must be special.”

Dean pursed his lips as he tried to contain a smile. “Well, I don’t know. I just know he’s great.”

“He is.” Gabriel said. “Treat him well or I’ll come after you.”

“Right.” Dean nodded and his eyes hardened until they softened a moment later. “It was nice meeting you, too.”

“Alright, you two better get going.” Judith said as she, Castiel, and Abe walked into the hallway. “It was so nice to have you over.”

Dean handed Castiel his coat and hugged Judith once again. “Thank you so much for letting me come over.”

“It was our pleasure, dear.” Judith said as she pulled away. “It was great meeting you and you’re welcome anytime.”

Dean preened at the comment as Castiel hugged Judith. He shook Abe’s hand again and waited for Castiel to finish his goodbyes before they stepped back into the cold night. Once they got to the sidewalk, Dean slipped his hand in Castiel’s.

“You were right.” Dean said. “Tonight wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Castiel smiled. “I told you. You were so charming. I’m sure they love you.”

“I hope so.”

“My mom will probably call me tomorrow to reflect on the night as if I wasn’t there for myself.” Castiel said. “We should cook latkes tomorrow night, too, and we didn’t even play dreidel.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “You’ll have to teach me. We have seven more nights to eat all the latkes and play all the dreidel we want.”

“That sounds incredible.” Castiel’s smile stayed. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
